May It Be?
by Jaaanchen
Summary: Von tiefer Trauer getrieben, wird Sophia eines Abends im Wald von weißem Licht umgeben, welches sie auf eine Lichtung trägt, die sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Sogleich wird Sophia von zwei Männern festgenommen, welche sie an einen Ort bringen...
1. Prolog

**Titel:** May It Be?

**Charaktere:** Aragorn, eigener m. Charakter, eigener w. Charakter, Gandalf (ohne ihn wär's doch langweilig! ;D), Gimli, Legolas, Thranduil

**Rating:** ab 16 Jahren (R)

**Genres:** RL meets ME, Action, AU, Drama, Generell, Humor, Romanze (muss sein *gg*)

**Warnungen:** Charaktertod, Erotik, Gewalt

**Inhalt: **Von tiefer Trauer getrieben, wird Sophia eines Abends im Wald von weißem Licht umgeben, welches sie auf eine Lichtung trägt, die sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Sogleich wird Sophia von zwei Männern festgenommen, welche sie an einen Ort bringen, der ihr ebenfalls unbekannt ist und dessen Aussehen ihr vollends fremd erscheint. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an beginnt die Zeit der Ungewissheit: wer ist sie wirklich? Warum wird sie von allen Estel (dt. Hoffnung) genannt? Wo ist sie hier gelandet? Welchen Auftrag muss sie erfüllen und weshalb spricht jeder von der Rettung Mittelerdes?

* * *

Ein erbarmungsloser Sturm wütete durch Mittelerde. Regen prasselte vom schwarzen Himmel herab und Donner grollte in der Ferne. Ab und zu konnte man einen Blitz erhaschen, welcher die Nacht für kurze Zeit erhellte. Ein eiskalter Wind erschütterte das Land und ließ einen nicht aus dem Haus gehen.

Kleine Füße stapften auf dem nassen Boden nervös hin und her. Zitternd hielt das Geschöpf ein Blatt Papier in der zarten Hand, als sich knarrend eine kleine, schon fast unscheinbare, Holztür öffnete.

„Endlich! Ich dachte schon, dass Ihr nicht mehr kommt. Die Herrin wartet schon.", sprach eine tiefe Stimme ärgerlich.

„Ja ja, jetzt bin ich ja da.", schnaubte das kleine Wesen piepsig zurück und trat in einen finsteren Gang ein.

Elegant schob es die tropfende Kapuze vom Kopf und ein blonder Schopf kam stattdessen zum Vorschein. Daraufhin wanderte ein blaues Augenpaar genervt zu dem stinkenden Ork, welcher ihm gerade eben die Tür geöffnet hatte.

„Was ist? Noch nie einen nassen Zauberer gesehen?", fragte das Wesen bissig und entfernte sich schnellen Schrittes von seinem Gegenüber, welcher murmelnd zurückblieb und sich wieder an seinen Posten begab.

Fackeln hingen an den Steinwänden und erhellten die Gänge nur spärlich. Ein Elb hätte sich hier unten keineswegs wohl gefühlt. Im Gegenteil, er hätte die Flucht ergriffen und einen Weg nach draußen gesucht. An diesem Ort waltete ohnehin eine bedrückende Atmosphäre. Kein Wesen Mittelerdes würde diese unterirdischen Gänge als angenehm empfinden. Von den Wänden tropfte das Regenwasser hinab und ein feuchter, kalter Wind trieb sein Unwesen. Hätte man von dem Gangsystem, welches sich einem zur Schau stellte, keine Ahnung, würde man sich wie in einem Irrgarten verlaufen und fände nicht mehr hinaus. Doch war dies leider der einzige Weg, um unbemerkt zur Herrin zu gelangen und somit den neugierigen Augen eines Herumtreibers zu entkommen.

Der blonde Zauberer, welcher den Namen Sóphos trug, ging in unmenschlicher Geschwindigkeit den kalten Gang entlang, an dessen Ende sich eine Tür befand. Diese führte in ein Treppenhaus, welches er in derselben Geschwindigkeit hinaufspazierte und dann schlussendlich in einer Stube ankam.

Keuchend blieb Sóphos in der Tür stehen und streifte sich den von Nässe triefenden Mantel von den Schultern.

„Es tut mir Leid, meine Herrin, dass ich so spät nachts auftauche, doch ereilte mich dieser Brief erst vor kurzem", entschuldigte sich der Zauberer und trat, nachdem ihm seine Herrin Einlass geboten hatte, ein.

„Schon gut… Ich verzeihe dir. Ihr habt also eine Nachricht für mich? Dann lest vor!", befahl sie in einem nüchternen Ton und wandte sich nicht von dem Fernster ab, aus welchem sie hinausblickte.

Das Zimmer war recht dürftig eingerichtet. In einer Ecke stand ein kleines Bett und links davon befand sich ein Holzschrank, in dem bestimmt gerade einmal die wichtigsten Gewänder Platz gehabt hätten. Ein Kaminfeuer schenkte dem dunkeln Raum warmes Licht und ein einziges Fenster ließ etwas Sonnenlicht herein scheinen. Rechts davon hatte ein kleines Tischchen seinen Platz gefunden. Kein Blumenstrauß und auch keine Gemälde waren in der Räumlichkeit zu finden.

Vorsichtig öffnete Sóphos den Briefumschlag und zog die Botschaft heraus. Für einen kurzen Moment weiteten sich seine engelhaften Augen. Er ließ aber seine Verwunderung sogleich wieder verschwinden, um das Schriftstück vorzulesen.

„_Geliebte Herrin, Eure Befürchtungen haben sich zu Eurem Bedauern leider bewahrheitet. Gestern Nacht, als der Mond sein ganzes Gesicht Preis gab, erreichte das Mädchen unsere Welt. Späher berichteten mir davon und weiter schilderten sie mir, dass das Kind von zwei Elben, dessen Gesichter sie leider nicht erkennen konnten, davon getragen wurde. Eines konnten sie mir allerdings gewissenhaft sagen; ihren Gewändern nach waren sie von der königlichen Garde, somit wird die Maid gut behütet im Palast aufgehoben. Wenn sich etwas Neues regt, werde ich Euch natürlich Bescheid geben. Euer ergebenster Diener Manílus_".

Sorgsam faltete der Zauberer den Brief wieder zusammen und legte ihn auf den kleinen Holztisch, welcher rechts von der Herrin stand.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich Euch solch eine schlechte Nachricht mitteilen muss, meine Herrin", bat Sóphos ab und verneigte sich beschämt.

„Ach, diese Benachrichtigung erschüttert mich keinesfalls. Ich habe damit gerechnet, dass sie in die Hände des Königs fällt. Irgendwann werden sie mit ihr aus dem Versteck herauskommen und sie wird ihre Berufung ausführen. Dann wird der Zeitpunkt kommen, an dem ich sie besitze", sprach die Dame in einem überheblichen und sicheren Ton.

„Gewiss, meine Herrin. Es wird der Tag kommen, an dem sie Euer Eigen sein wird und ich werde euch darin selbstverständlich bestärken", meinte Sóphos und verbeugte sich ein weiters Mal.

„Vielen Dank, mein lieber Sóphos. Ich weiß Eure Treue und Hilfe zu schätzen", dankte sie ihm und drehte sich ihm vornehm zu.

Das Gesicht der Herrin zeugte von unglaublicher Schönheit. Pechschwarzes, wallendes, langes Haar schmeichelte ihren weichen Gesichtszügen und ihre dunkeln, warmen Augen ruhten auf ihrem Gegenüber, welcher es nicht wagte, ihr in die Augen zu blicken. Ein silbernes Gewand bedeckte ihren Köper und eine Halskette, welche von unvorstellbarem Wert sein musste, schmückte ihren zarten Hals. Mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen hob sie den Kopf des Zauberers mit zwei Fingern hoch.

„Weshalb verbeugt Ihr Euch? Ihr wisst doch, dass dies schon lange nicht mehr von Nöten ist. Ihr habt Euch mit der Zeit meinen Respekt verdient und somit müsste es doch eigentlich umgekehrt sein", sprach sie süßlich und bat Sóphos sich zu erheben.

„Ich entschuldige mich für mein unverbesserliches Benehmen, meine Herrin. Doch würde es gegen meine Prinzipien gehen, wenn ich Euch nicht den nötigen Respekt erteile", äußerte sich der Zauberer und konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

„Ich danke Euch nochmals. Und jetzt bitte ich Euch zu gehen. Ihr seid bestimmt müde von dem langen Ritt", meinte die Dame und nickte ihm zum Abschied zu.

Sóphos tat ihr gleich und verließ daraufhin den Raum, um danach in der Dunkelheit zu verschwinden, auf der Suche nach dem Mädchen, welches Mittelerde erneut vor dem Bösen retten und den Frieden zurückbringen sollte.


	2. Ein Neuanfang?

„Miss Witherspoon? Miss Witherspoon?", fragte eine weibliche Stimme nach ihr und riss sie somit aus den Gedanken, welchen sie gerade noch eben nachhing.

Sophia zuckte einen Moment kurz zusammen, als sie sich gleich danach aufrichtete und mit einem freundlichen, aufgesetzten Lächeln die Dame ihr gegenüber erwartungsvoll anblickte.

„Ja? Was gibt's?", fragte sie und bekam sogleich ein Stück Papier von der Frau in die Hand gedrückt.

„Bitte, unterschreiben Sie hier. Dies ist nur eine Einverständniserklärung, dass sie das Erbe ihrer verstorbenen Mutter annehmen", sprach die Frau ruhig und reichte Sophia einen Kugelschreiber, welchen sie augenblicklich in die Hand nahm.

Sophia hätte schon glatt vergessen, aus welchem Grund sie heute hier war. Warum sie in diesem stickigen Büro saß und mit einer Frau sprach, der Sophias Leid und Trauer egal war und sich einen feuchten Dreck kümmerte, ob sie diese Erklärung unterschreiben wollte oder nicht. Die Dame wollte lediglich, dass diese Angelegenheit endlich geklärt würde und sie die Akte für abgeschlossen erklären könne.

Ihre Hand zitterte. Sie zitterte vor Angst dieses Stück Papier zu unterschreiben, mit dem sie erklärte, dass sie das Vermächtnis ihrer geliebten Mutter annehmen würde. Tief in ihr drinnen wusste sie, dass dies die einzige und richtige Entscheidung war, jedoch war das Gefühl, welches sie gerade verspürte, anders. Eine innere Blockade baute sich in ihr auf, die sie zu verhindern versuchte ihre Unterschrift auf den Vertrag zu setzen. Einmal schluckte Sophia ihre Wut und Trauer hinunter, um endlich ungehindert unterschreiben zu können.

„Hier bitte", sagte Sophia und reichte der Dame mit diesen Worten den Vertrag sowie den Kuli.

Diese nickte nur mitfühlend und bedeutete Sophia, dass sie endlich gehen durfte.

Aus dem bedrückenden Büro heraus, verschwand sie augenblicklich auf der Damentoilette und sperrte sich in der erstbesten Toilette ein.

Tränen der Trauer benetzten ihr Gesicht und schwemmten das Make-Up weg. Ängstlich gab sie den Toilettendeckel herunter, um darauf Platz zu nehmen. Hätte sie dies nicht getan, wäre sie womöglich zusammengeklappt, da es ihr so vorkam, als würden jeden Augenblick ihre schwachen Beine nachgeben. Versuchend ein Wimmern zu unterdrücken, riss sie ein Blatt Toilettenpapier herunter, um die Tränen abzuwischen, welche zahlreich an ihrem Gesicht hinabliefen.

Wie konnte man ihr nur solch Leid zufügen? Hatte sie dies wirklich verdient? Warum musste gerade ihre Mutter bei dem Autounfall sterben und nicht der Mann, welcher ihn verursacht hatte? Sophia hätte nicht gedacht, dass das Leben so ungerecht sein konnte. Sie war doch immer so gütig gewesen, fügte nie jemandem Böses zu. Ihre Mutter bezeichnete sie immerzu als „Ein Engel auf Erden".

Die Beine zur Brust gezogen, kauerte sie auf der Toilette und wünschte sich, dass dies alles nur ein böser Traum wäre und sie bald aufwachen würde, um ihre Mutter in die Arme schließen zu können. Erneut empfand Sophia das Gefühl, welches sie seit dem Begräbnis fast täglich beschlich - das Gefühl der Müdigkeit und den Wunsch ihrem Leid ein Ende zu setzen, doch wagte sie es nicht, dieses Verlangen auszuführen. Zu groß waren der Überlebenswillen und der Wunsch nach Geborgenheit. Dennoch zehrte die Trauer an ihrem sonst so fröhlichen Herzen. Allerdings schien es so, als wäre es von einem grauen Schleier gefangen, welcher jedes Glücksgefühl abblockte und Sophia nicht aufatmen ließ.

Wie viele Minuten oder gar Stunden sie auf diesem Klosett verbracht hatte, vermochte Sophia nicht zu sagen. Sie hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Zeit war nur mehr relativ für sie - eine Stunde konnte sich wie ein ganzer Tag anfühlen. Auch Tag und Nacht besaßen keinen Unterschied mehr. Die junge Frau schwamm nur mehr mit der Menge mit, ohne dabei etwas zu empfinden. Man konnte meinen, sie sei eine Tote unter Lebenden - das Leben wurde ihr ausgehaucht und stattdessen war sie nur mehr ein Schatten ihrer selbst - ein Körper ohne Innenleben.

Wie jeden Abend kehrte Sophia heim, aß etwas und ging dann zu Bett, um in ihre Traumwelt zu flüchten, in der alles in Ordnung und ihre Mutter noch am Leben war. Doch dieser eine Abend war anders. Sophia begann für ihren Umzug zu packen, welcher in wenigen Tagen bevorstand. Ihre Reise führte sie nach Schottland, genauer gesagt nach Inverness-Shire, eine Grafschaft im Nordwesten Schottlands, welche am Rand der Highlands liegt. Ihre Mutter besaß dort ein kleines Häuschen, welches nun Sophia ihr Eigentum nennen durfte.

Sophia kannte dieses Haus bloß von Fotos und hatte somit eine ungefähre Ahnung, wie es aussah. Laut dem Brief ihrer Mutter war es sogar völlig eingerichtet, sowie mit funktionierenden Strom und Wasserleitungen versehen. So entschied sich Sophia kurzer Hand dort einzuziehen. In der Hoffnung, ein Neuanfang würde dadurch für sie beginnen.

* * *

_Eine Woche später…_

Endlich kehrte Sophia der Weltstadt London den Rücken. Erleichterung machte sich in ihr bemerkbar, als sie hoch über den Wolken war und London nur mehr einen kleinen, unbedeutenden Punkt darstellte, welcher sich entfernte.

Zu ihrem Glück dauerte der Flug nicht lange und Sophia kam endlich in Inverness, der Hauptstadt, an. Mit einem Taxi wurde sie zu ihrem neuen Wohnsitz gebracht, welcher schon freudig auf sie zu warten schien. Als Sophia das kleine Häuschen erblickte, welches von einem einfachen Holzzaun umgeben war, kam sie ins Staunen. So wunderbar hatte sie sich das Erbe nicht vorgestellt, da es auf den Bildern vollkommen anders aussah. Steinmauern ließen das Haus alt und rustikal aussehen. Kleine Fenster, deren Rahmen aus dunklem Holz bestanden, verliehen ihm ein niedliches Aussehen und das dunkle Dach, welches recht alt und brüchig wirkte, rundete das ganze Aussehen ab und machte die Behausung zu einem einlandenden, gemütlich wirkenden Wohnsitz, welchen man einfach lieben musste.

Sophia stöhnte unter dem Gewicht des Koffers, welchen sie in ihre neue Bleibe trug, um gleich darauf erneut ins Erstaunen zu geraten. Die gesamte Einrichtung bestand aus alten, antiken Möbeln, welche sicher einen großen Wert hatten. Es dauerte nicht lange und Sophia fühlte sich wie zu Hause.

‚_Es war wirklich die richtige Entscheidung gewesen, hier einzuziehen! Endlich habe ich die Ruhe, nach der ich nun schon so lange suche'_.

Befreit ließ sie das schwere Gepäck zu Boden fallen und eine Freudenträne bahnte sich ihren Weg und kullerte an ihrer Wange hinunter. Es mutete so an, als würde der gebürtigen Engländerin ein großer Stein vom Herzen fallen. Auch der graue Schleier, welcher so lange auf ihr lastete, öffnete sich und verschwand. Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen fühlte Sophia so etwas wie Freude. Auch wenn es nur ein Hauch von Fröhlichkeit war, zauberte ihr dieser einzige Anflug ein Lächeln auf die Lippen und ließ ihre blauen Augen funkeln - ein wenig Leben war in sie zurückgekehrt. Sophia konnte es noch gar nicht fassen, zu sehr wurde sie gerade von ihren Gefühlen eingenommen und benebelt, dies glich schon fast einem Drogenrausch. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster verriet ihr, dass es bereits Abend wurde und daher begann sie ihr Hab und Gut aus dem Koffer zupacken und diese in Schränken, Schubläden und dergleichen zu verstauen.

Als die Sonne schon beinahe untergegangen war und sich am Himmel ein Farbenspiel ereignete, das Sophia noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, zog sich die junge Engländerin eine warme, dunkelblaue Baumwollweste an, schlüpfte in ihre Schuhe und begab sie sich nach draußen.

Es wehte ein kühler Abendwind und das Gras bewegte sich sanft mit. Neugierig erkundigte Sophia die Umgebung. Außer Wiesen, Felder, auf denen diverse Dinge wuchsen und einem kleinen Wald erspähte sie nichts. In der Nähe ihres Haus war außer Natur nichts. Die junge Frau erblickte weit und breit kein weiteres Haus. Anscheinend war sie hier ganz alleine. Gemütlich ging sie den schmalen Weg entlang, welcher in den angrenzenden Wald führte.

Herber Waldduft drang an ihre Nase und ließ sie einmal tief einamten. Wann hatte sie das letzte Mal solch herrlichen Duft gerochen? Ein zweites Mal huschte ein zartes Lächeln über ihre wohlgeformten Lippen. Ein zufriedener Ausdruck schmückte nunmehr ihr Gesicht. Angesichts der frischen Brise, die auch hier wehte, schlang die junge Frau fröstelnd ihre Arme um ihren Körper und setzte ihren Spaziergang fort.

‚_Welch eine angenehme Atmosphäre in diesem Wäldchen herrscht. Hier ist alles so friedlich - so still.'_

Sophia ging den kleinen Waldweg entlang, als sie Stimmen vernahm - singende Stimmen. Verwundert blieb sie stehen und lauschte erstmals dem engelhaften Gesang, als dieser immer deutlicher wurde. Verdutzt zog sie ihre schmalen Augenbrauen zusammen. Woher kam dieser Gesang? Sophia sah keine Menschenseele und doch war der Gesang so nah. Nun übermahnte sie Angst, als die singenden Stimmen unmittelbar in ihrer Nähe sein mussten, da glaubte sie ein weißes Licht zu erkennen.

‚_Ich spinne doch…!'_, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und wandte den Blick nicht ab, so sehr zog das Licht sie in seinen Bann.

Wie erstarrt verweilte sie auf der Stelle und machte keinen Schritt nach vorne oder nach hinten. Es kam Sophia so vor, als würde die Lichtquelle immer näher kommen, als würde sie auf Sophia zu kommen. Noch immer hatte sich die junge Dame nicht bewegt, ihre Augen starr auf das helle Etwas gerichtet, die Glieder angespannt. Was geschah hier nur? Und was war das für ein weißes Licht, welches schleichend auf sie zukam? Die mittlerweile beißende Kälte nahm Sophia nicht wahr, auch dass die Sonne bereits untergegangen war, bemerkte sie nicht. Zu sehr war sie fasziniert und wurde von der Neugierde gelockt, welche ihr befahl, nicht zu gehen, sondern zu bleiben. Die Leuchtkraft drängte sich dichter heran und schon bald umschloss es ihre Beine, kletterte an diesen hoch, umgab dann ihre Hüfte, um an dieser bis zu ihrer Brust hoch zu schleichen. Es fühlte sich angenehm an, nicht kalt oder heiß. Nein, es fühlte sich sogar entspannend an. Langsam nahm es auch ihr Gesicht ein und zog sie unsanft in sein Inneres. Ein Schrei entwich ihrer Kehle und kurze Zeit später fand sich Sophia auf einer Lichtung wieder.

‚_WO BIN ICH?'_

Und dann blitzartig Dunkelheit. Nur mehr zwei Männerstimmen konnte Sophia wahrnehmen, als sich ihre Augenlider schlossen.

* * *

_Einige Minuten zuvor in Mittelerde…_

Der Sommer hatte nun endlich Mittelerde erreicht und ließ das Land in einem frischen Grün erstrahlen. Ein lauer Wind bereitete die Bewohner auf heiße, trockene Tage vor und der Mond schien fahl auf eine grüne Fläche. Nichts deutete daraufhin, dass in wenigen Augenblicken ein Mädchen, in weißes Licht gehüllt, auf diese Lichtung gebettet werden würde.

Versteckt im Gebüsch hockten zwei Männer, genauer gesagt waren es zwei Elben, gekleidet in stattliche Uniformen. An ihren Hüften war jeweils ein Dolch befestigt und am Rücken trugen sie einen Köcher mit Pfeilen und einen Bogen. Jede einzelne Faser ihrer Muskeln war angespannt und ihre wachsamen Augen ruhten konzentriert auf der leeren Fläche. Ihre empfindlichen Ohren erlauschten jedes Geräusch, welches man in dieser Sommernacht vernehmen konnte. Wissend was sich in wenigen Minuten ereignen würde, achteten sie auf jede Kleinigkeit, versuchten weitere Personen auszumachen, welche vielleicht das gleiche Vorhaben mit ihnen teilten und warteten gespannt auf das Mädchen, welches Mittelerde schon lange erwartete.

„Befinden wir uns wirklich auf der richtigen Lichtung? Oder haben wir vielleicht die falsche gewählt?", brach einer der beiden königlichen Soldaten die Stille.

Sichtlich genervt ließ der andere seinen Blick zu ihm wandern.

„Mithrandir (1) beschrieb uns doch die Stelle ausführlich und er gab uns netterweise auch eine Karte, damit wir uns nicht verirren".

„Ja, aber was ist, wenn wir uns doch verlaufen haben und nun das arme Geschöpf auf der Lichtung liegt. Sie vermag ja nicht zu wissen, wo sie sich befindet!".

Sorgenfalten hatten sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet und nun wandte er seinen Blick auf seinen Gefährten.

„Amras, beruhige dich doch! Ich verstehe deine Aufregung und deine Angst, trotz alledem bin ich mir sicher, dass wir uns auf der richtigen Waldlichtung befinden. Ich weiß, dass dieser Erlass von großer Wichtigkeit und Bedeutung ist und wir den König nicht enttäuschen dürfen, doch ist ein derartiger Aufruhr nicht von Nöten! Und jetzt richte deine Konzentration auf dieses Fleckchen grün", belehrte ihn Rúmil.

Wehmutig richtete er seine Augen erneut auf die Lichtung und die Zeit des Wartens begann von Neuem, aber diese sollte bald ablassen.

Zur selben Zeit erschien den beiden Elben ein strahlend, weißes Licht. Ohne eine Mine zu regen, beobachteten sie das Ereignis. Doch in ihrem Inneren machte sich die vorher unterdrückte Panik bemerkbar, als nach und nach eine junge Frau aus dem Licht geboren wurde - als würde eine Henne ihr Ei legen. Es dauerte nicht lange, als ein völlig verwirrtes und verängstigtes Mädchen auf der Grünfläche lag. Schnell, ein menschliches Auge hätte solch Schnelligkeit nicht wahrgenommen, sprinteten die Elben auf Sophia zu. Amras drückte ihr für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde ein weißes Tuch auf Nase und Mund, welches in Mandragora (2) und Alkohol getränkt war und Rúmil fesselte ihr währenddessen Hände und Füße.

„Ich glaube, wir sind doch nicht alleine".

„Ja, ich habe die zwei Späher auch erst jetzt bemerkt", sprach Rúmil schnell, hob Sophia hoch und trug sie vorsichtig auf seinen Armen zum Palast.

Neben ihm lief Amras, die Hand auf seinem Dolch ruhend.

* * *

(1) So wird Gandalf von den Elben genannt

(2) Alraunen


	3. Irgendwo im Nirgendwo

„Dies ist doch nicht Euer Ernst! Wir können das Mädchen nicht vor solche Tatsachen stellen. Immer hin weiß sie nicht, wo sie gelandet ist", meinte Gandalf aufgebracht und stampfte einmal mit seinem Stock auf, um seine aufkommende Wut zu unterstreichen.

„Mithrandir, Ihr wisst, dass Ihr meinen vollsten Respekt und mein vollstes Vertrauen habt. Doch teile ich in dieser Hinsicht nicht Eure Meinung. Ich würde sie vor _diese_ Tatsachen stellen. Lügenmärchen sind der falsche Weg. Sie soll wissen, wer sie ist", entgegnete Thranduil unwirsch und plusterte sich königlich vor Gandalf auf.

Schon eine ganze Weile berieten sich die beiden, sprachen über Sophia; was sie ihr offenbaren sollen oder was sie doch lieber verheimlichen. Jedoch ging das anfangs harmlose Gespräch unter zwei Ver trauten in eine heiße Auseinandersetzung über, in der sich keiner fügen wollte. Alle zwei dachten, dass ihr Ratschlang der bessere sei und der andere mit seinem dem Mädchen schaden würde. Es schien so, als würden sie nie auf einen grünen Zweig kommen, geschweige denn zu einer Entscheidung. Gandalf schüttelte ein weiters Mal verständnislos sein graues Haupt.

„Ich denke nicht daran, ihr die Wahrheit über ihre Bestimmung, ihre Herkunft _und_ über die Prophe zeiung zu sagen. Sie würde all dies nicht verstehen und dadurch würden wir sie nur verscheuchen. Zuerst obliegen wir ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen, was gewiss nicht einfach wird und viel Geduld bean spruchen wird. Dann können wir ihr die Wahrheit sagen", legte der Istari dar.

Thranduil, König des Eryn Lasgalen (1), nickte zustimmend und seine dunkeln Augenbrauen zogen sich nachdenklich zusammen. Es war wohl wahr, dass man zuerst das Vertrauen des Mädchens gewinnen musste, um ihr zu sagen, wer sie wirklich war und aus welchem Grund sie sich in Mittelerde befand.

„Dies mag stimmen und in diesem Punkt pflichte ich Euch bei, auch wenn ich in einigen Angelegen heit noch immer nicht Eurer Meinung bin, habt Ihr hier Recht. Die Zuversicht des Mädchens ist eben das Wichtigste und dies dürfen wir keinesfalls missen", billigte der König und lächelte zufrieden.

Gandalf schien ebenfalls zufriedengestellt und ein über aus gütiges Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht bemerkbar, wodurch viele Falten erkennbar wurden, die ihm ein großväterliches Aussehen verliehen.

Soeben sind die zwei endlich zu einer Lösung gekommen, die beiden behagt und keinem missfällt. Diesen Konflikt hatte Legolas, welcher seelenruhig in einer Ecke gutbehütet stand, beobachtet und war äußerst belustigt. Die beiden gaben ein höchst amüsantes Bild ab, welches man freilich nicht alle Tage zu Gesicht bekam.

„Nun denn, ihr stimmt überein und habt euch dafür entschieden, dass wir Estel zunächst nur das Nötigste erzählen und nicht mehr. Dem willige auch ich ein. Vorerst ist dies das Beste und selbstver ständlich müssen wir zuallererst das Vertrauen Estels gewinnen", äußerte sich Legolas darüber und nä herte sich den beiden.

* * *

Sophia glaubte, aus einem langen Tiefschlaf aufzuwachen- so fühlte es sich zumindest an. Ein unan genehmes, dumpfes Gefühl machte sich in ihrem Kopf bemerkbar, welches ihn schwer und leer an fühlen ließ. Ihre Hand- und Fußgelenke brannten und auch der Rücken schmerzte. Was war mit ihr ge schehen? Langsam öffneten sich die schweren Augenlider und ließen sie auf eine Decke blicken. Verwundert zogen sich ihre Augenbrauen zusammen, welche schlussendlich eine Art verdutzte Linie bildeten.

‚_Wo… Wo bin ich…?'_, schoss es ihr blitzartig durch den Kopf.

Übereilt richtete sie sich auf und vergaß dabei den schmerzenden Rücken. Den Schmerz ignorierend, blickte sie sich in dem Raum um, in welchem sie sich befand. Die Wände, sowie die Decke, waren in weiß gestrichen. Der Boden war aus hellem Marmor, auf dem eine Art Muster abgebildet war. Ein großes Fenster ließ genügend Sonnenstrahlen herein scheinen, welche das Zimmer angenehm warm hielten. An den Zimmerwänden hingen eigenartige Gemälde, auf denen Wesen in heroischen Szenen abge bildet waren. Auch einige Möbel; wie Schränke, Stühle und Tische waren in der Räumlichkeit plaziert, die in einem hellen Holz gehalten waren. Allem in allem besaß das Zimmer eine freundliche und anmutige Ausstrahlung. Dessenungeachtet wusste die junge Frau nicht, wie sie mit all dem umgehen sollte. Dieser Ort kam ihr vollends fremdartig vor und allmählich beschlich sie ein ängstliches Gefühl, welches ihr zu verdeutlichen versuchte, dass hier etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

Bedachtsam stieg sie aus dem Bett heraus und begab sich auf Zehenspitzen zu der Tür. Zaghaft nahm sie goldene Türklinge in die Hand und probierte diese hinunterzudrücken, doch schien dies nicht zu funktionieren. Erschro cken weiteten sich ihre meeresblauen Augen und hastig versuchte sie ein weiteres Mal die Türe aufzumachen. Nur dieses Mal drückte sie Türklinge fester hinunter, allerdings vermochte auch das nicht diese zu öffnen.

„**HALLO? HÖRT MICH JEMAND? HALLO?**", rief sie und hämmerte zugleich auf die Pforte.

Jedoch rührte sich nichts- niemand kam, um ihr zu helfen. Ein weiters Mal schlug sie mit vollster Kraft auf die Türe ein und schrie lauthals, „**HILFE, HILFE!**".

Völlig verwirrt und verängstig lief sie atemlos zu dem einzigen Fenster in dem Zimmer und versuchte auch dieses mit aller Kraft, die sie aufbringen konnte, zu öffnen.

Doch auch dieser Versuch einer Befreiung schlug fehl und Sophia sank tränenüberströmt auf dem kalten Boden. Ein letztes Mal sammelte sie all ihre Körperkraft zusammen und ein schriller Hilfeschrei entwich ihrer Kehle, welcher die Wände eiskalt durchschnitt und an die Ohren jener Elben drang, die zuvor noch mit einem gewissen Zauberer ein Gespräch führten. Überrascht und erschrocken zugleich drehten sie ihre Köpfe in die Richtung, aus der der gellende Ruf kam. Vielsagend blickten sie sich in die Augen und ohne ein Wort zu sagen, setzten sie in einen zügigen Schritt ein.

In Sophias Kopf schwirrten tausend Fragen und ihre Furchtsamkeit ließ sie am ganzen Körper zittern. Ihre sich schüttelnden Hände wischten ihre Tränen vom Gesicht, welche grenzenlos hinab fluteten. Das Gefühl der Ausweglosigkeit stahl ihr die ganze Lebenskraft und ihre Kopfschmerzen, welche durch die Aufregung und Anstrengungen höllisch in ihrem Kopf hämmerten, ließen sie vor Schmerz schluchzen. Das Blut rauschte ihr laut in den Ohren, sodass sie beinahe gar nicht bemerkte, dass sich ächzend ihre Türe öffnete. Wie Fluten strömte das grelle Sonnenlicht herein und hüllte die Elben in einen gleißenden Mantel, welche erstaunt auf das kauernde Etwas am Boden blickten. Langsam öffnete Sophia ihre Augen und kniff diese sogleich wieder zusammen, als sie das helle Licht blendete. Noch immer gelähmt von ihren Schmerzen und ihrer Furcht fühlte sie eine Hand unter ihrem Arm, welche sie sanft aufhob und daraufhin in einen Stuhl setzte.

„Das arme Ding weiß gar nicht, wie ihr gerade geschieht", sprach Gandalf mitfühlend und strich der jungen Frau behutsam über die Wange.

Mit geweiteten Augen und kreidebleichem Gesicht saß sie nun Legolas, Thranduil und Gandalf gegenüber, deren Augenpaare stetig prüfend auf ihr lagen. Ohne dass Sophia etwas dagegen hätte tun können, begann sie zu schreien. Dieser ließ die Elben zusammenzucken, welche ihre Hände schützend gegen die schmerzenden Ohren drückten, um den heißeren Ruf abzudämpfen. Erneut fühlte die junge Frau diese zarte von der Zeit gezeichnete Hand auf ihr und eine tiefe Stimme murmelte unverständliche Worte. Allmählich entspannten sich ihre Muskeln, ihre Angst ließ ab, ihr Herz schlug regelmäßig, sie atmete mühelos und ihre wirren Gedanken schienen wie verschwunden zu sein. Was geschah augenblicklich mit ihr?

„Nun, so ist es besser, nicht wahr?", redete ihr Gandalf einfühlsam zu.

Hinter ihm atmeten Legolas und dessen Vater erleichtert aus. Letzterer trat infolgedessen näher und ließ seinen kritischen Blick an ihr hinabwandern.

„Das Mädchen muss gewaschen und neu eingekleidet werden. In diesem Zustand kann ich sie nicht unter das Volk lassen. Ihr wunderliches Aussehen würde zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen", stellte Thranduil fest und bedeutete dies zwei Mägden.

„Wahrlich sieht sie anders aus. Gekleidet in diesen sonderbaren Hosen und dem enganliegend Hemd könnte man beinahe der Annahme sein, dass sie einem Manne gleichen würde…", pflichtete Legolas bei.

Sophia zuckte unter dessen eindringlichen Blick zusammen. Seine eisblauen Augen bohrten sich regelrecht einen Weg in ihr Inneres, versuchend dieses zu studieren. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie seine spitzen Ohren, sein langes, aschblondes Haar und sein wallendes, feierliches Gewand. Auch der Mann, welcher sich neben Legolas befand, glich ihm bis in die Haarspitze, obwohl sein Gesicht von mehr Lebenserfahrung zeugte. Nur der ältere von den dreien unterschied sich; seine Gestalt war menschlich, nur sein spitzer, grauer Hut und sein Stock verliehen ihm ein zauberhaftes Erscheinungsbild.

„Wer… wer zur Höll seid ihr?", schoss es aus Sophias Munde. Allerdings verlor durch ihre zitterige Stimme die Aussage an Schroffheit und erhielt dadurch lediglich einen Hauch eines lächerlichen Versuches sich Respekt zu verschaffen.

„Mein Kind, etwaige Fragen werden dir nach einem Bad beantwortet. Vorher wäre dies nicht gerade angemessen…", schnitt sie der Elbenkönig ab und verließ das Gemach.

Legolas und Gandalf taten ihm gleich und schenkten Sophia ein Nicken zum Abschied.

Das warme, nach Lavendel duftende Bad tat ihr wohl. Auch ihre innere Anspannung verschwand zunehmend und ein leichtes Gefühl der Sicherheit machte sich in ihr breit. Nachdem sie nun von den zwei Mägden fertig gewaschen wurde, brachte man ihr ein Kleid sowie ein Paar passender Schuhe. Das Kleid war in einem sehr schlichten Grau gehalten und auch der runde Ausschnitt, welcher nur wenige Zentimeter vor dem Dekoltee endete, veränderte nichts an seinem einfachen Aussehen. Bloß um die Taille war ein geflochtener, goldener Gürtel gebunden. Als die junge Frau das Kleid an ihrem Körper hoch strich, schmiegte sich der Stoff wie eine zweite Haut an ihr und brachte unweigerlich ihren weiblichen Körperbau zum Ausdruck. Als sich Sophia nun so im Spiegel betrachtete, kamen erneut Fragen in ihr hoch.

„Wo bin ich hier nur gelandet…? Alles sieht so aus wie in einem Traum", sprach sie vor sich ihn.

Das plötzliche Klopfen an der Tür riss sie schließlich aus ihren Gedanken und brachte sie wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Eine Magd steckte den Kopf herein und teilte ihr in einem nüchternen Ton mit, dass der König sie im Thronsaale erwarte und sie sie dorthin begleiten würde.

‚_König…, Thronsaal…?_', wunderte sich die junge Frau und folgte dem Mädchen langsamen, bedachten Schrittes.

Sophia erschloss sich ein breiter, langer Gang, welcher sich in kleinere Abzweigungen verirrte. Erst jetzt erkannte sie, dass die Korridore unterirdisch waren und alles einem Höhlensystem glich. Trotz alledem strömte die Sonne durch große Glasfenster herein und tauchte somit die Umgebung in ein sanftes, beruhigendes Gelb. An den Wänden befanden sich eigenartige Verzierungen, sowie Abbildungen von Natur und Darstellungen verschiedener Wesen. All dies wirkte so fremd und beängstigend auf Sophia. Denn immer mehr erschlich sich ihr das Gefühl, dass hier etwas vonstatten ging, mit dem sie nichts zu tun haben wollte. Dennoch war es die Neugierde, welche sie dazu bewegte, der Dame zu folgen. Denn diese führte sie immer tiefer in den Palast, stets den langen Gang entlang und vorbei an weiteren Räumen, Gemächern und Fluren. Schlussendlich blieben sie vor einer riesengroßen Pforte stehen, welche aus einem dunklen Holz bestand, in dem geschwungene Ausschmückungen hineingeritzt waren. Kurz und laut klopfte die Dame an und öffnete daraufhin die Türe. Mit einer Handbewegung wurde Sophia schließlich von der Dame bedeutet, dass sie doch bitte eintreten solle. Fasziniert von dem prächtigen Saal, dem polierten, weißen Marmor, sowie die fantastischaussehenden Möbel fielen der jungen Frau erst etwas später die drei großen Gestalten auf, welche sich in der Mitte des Raumes befanden und erwartungsvoll den Gast ansahen.

„Mae Govannen (2), mein Kind! Setz dich doch bitte. Deine Ankunft wurde indes freudig erwartet", ergriff Thranduil das Wort und ließ seine Hand elegant auf einen Stuhl weisen.

Ein ungewöhnliches, einladendes Lächeln zierte sein elbisches Gesicht und versuchte eine vertrauenswürdige Atmosphäre zu erschaffen. Starr blickte Sophia auf den großen Mann vor ihr und ließ für einen kleinen Augenblick ihre Augen zu dem Stuhl schweifen. Aus welchem Grunde sollte sie auf diesem Stuhl Platz nehmen, oder sich in der Gesellschaft dieser drei merkwürdigen und äußerst sonderlichen Personen befinden? Erneut schossen Hunderte Fragen wie Pfeile in Sophias Kopf hoch und riefen leichte Kopfschmerzen hervor. Ein innerer Twist machte sich in ihr breit, da sie einerseits lieber weglaufen wollte, doch andererseits wollte sie Antworten erhalten. Achtsam schritt sie schließlich auf den Stuhl zu, immer die zwei Elben und Gandalf im Auge behaltend. Sachte ließ sie sich in diesen fallen und sackte aufgrund der weichen Polsterung leicht ein. Nervös begann sie mit ihrem Gürtel zu spielen und sah abwechselnd verzweifelt zwischen Gandalf, Legolas und Thranduil hin und her.

„Nun, du möchtest gewiss erfahren, wo du dich gerade befindest und wer vor allem wir sind", fuhr der Elbenkönig fort, einen Schritt auf sie zutretend, „Wenn ich mich zuerst vorstellen darf; ich bin Thranduil, König des Eryn Lasgalen, der junge Mann zu meiner Rechten ist mein Sohn und Thronfolger Legolas und der Herr zu meiner Linken trägt den Namen Gandalf, ein Istari", fuhr der König fort.

Versteinert blickte sie ihre Gegenüber an.

‚_Thranduil? Legolas? Gandalf? Habe ich gerade richtig gehört_', grübelte sie.

Vor lauter Fassungslosigkeit drang kein Wort aus ihrem Munde, lediglich ihre Lippen bewegten sich und versuchten Worte zu formen. Alles nahm noch eine bizarrere Gestalt an und ließ sie nicht mehr vernünftig denken.

„Um die Frage zu beantworten, wo du dich hier aufhältst; du, mein Kind, befindest dich gerade in Mittelerde, genauer gesagt in Eryn Lasgalen, ein Wald im Nordosten. Zwei meiner Soldaten brachten dich gestern in meinen Palast, nachdem du auf eine Lichtung gebettet wurdest", beendete der König seine Rede und wartete nun gespannt Sophias Reaktion ab.

Noch immer saß diese regungslos da. Ihre Augen wichen nicht mehr von des Königs Lippen, versuchend dessen Worte zu verstehen. Denn sie spürte, wie plötzlich ihre Umgebung verschwamm, ihr schlecht wurde und sie dadurch ihre Übelkeit unterdrücken musste. Auch ihre Gliedmaßen wurden schwerer und fühlten sich wie Blei an. Ebenfalls trat das Rauschen in den Ohren erneut zum Vorschein. Plötzlich war jedoch alles dunkel, pechschwarz.

* * *

Langsam legte Legolas die bewusstlose Sophia auf ihr Bett und deckte sie schließlich zu.

„Armes Ding! Mein Vater hätte Euch nicht überfordern sollen, aber Ihr müsst ihm dies verzeihen. Er ist der König, Rücksicht auf die Gefühle anderer zu nehmen gehört nicht zu seinen Stärken", sprach er einfühlsam und strich ihr leicht über die Wange.

Bedächtig saß er neben ihrem Bette und beobachtete sie. Sie wirkte so friedlich, als sie so da lag. Ihr braunes Haar reichte ihr bis zur Brust, ihre langen Wimpern verliehen ihr eine unschuldige Ausstrahlung und der Schmollmund verleitete den einen oder anderen Mann einen Gedanken daran zu verlieren, diesen zu küssen. Ihre zarten und runden Gesichtszüge ließen sie etwas kindlich aussehen, verliehen ihr jedoch zugleich eine gesunde Frische. Sie hatte wahrlich etwas Entzückendes an ihr. Allmählich öffnete die junge Frau wieder ihre Augen.

„Nicht so hastig! Ihr müsst Euch etwas erholen. Der Schock hat Euch sehr zugesetzt", besänftigte sie der Prinz und drückte sie leicht ins Kissen, als diese versuchte sich aufzurichten.

Erschrocken drehte Sophia ihren Kopf in dessen Richtung, als sie seine Stimme vernahm.

„Nehmen Sie Ihre Finger von mir!", schnaubte diese zurück und funkelte Legolas verärgert an.

Dieser nahm augenblicklich seine Hand von ihr und lächelte sie belustig an. Sophias Augen hingegen blitzten ihn weiterhin böse an. Ihre sonst so gutmütigen, blauen Augen schienen Feuer zu speien und nahmen dadurch eine ungewöhnliche dunklere Farbe an.

„Ich werde Euch nichts tun. Ich möchte Euch lediglich helfen! Ich bin mir selbstverständlich im Klaren, dass man Euch gerade überfordert und es wohl am besten wäre, wenn man Euch ruhen lässt. Dennoch gibt es noch etwas, das Ihr müssen wisst", erklärte Legolas und erhob sich.

Mit verschränkten Armen stand er nun vor Sophia und blickte auf sie hinab. Seine vorhin leicht amüsierten Augen waren plötzlich trüb und das sonst so glänzende Blau wich einem Grau, welches sich wie ein Schleier niederlegte. Konnte es sein, dass Sophia Besorgnis in ihm erkennen konnte? Sorge um sie und ob sie überhaupt alldem gewachsen war, was noch auf sie zukommen würde?

„Sagen Sie schon…!", quoll es aus ihr heraus.

Sie klang verängstigt und ihre Stimme versagte leicht. Erneut starrte der Prinz sie mit einer Eindringlichkeit an, dass es Sophia schauerte und sie sich zurück in das Kissen fallen ließ.

„Nun, mein Vater meinte, dass es noch zu früh sei, Euch dies mitzuteilen. Allerdings bin ich der Ansicht, dass es jetzt geschehen muss…", der Elb legte eine kleine Pause ein und versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden, „Ihr Vater, Carantil, lebt in der Nähe des verzauberten Flusses, welcher nur einen Tagesritt entfernt ist. Er wäre die einzige Person, welche uns noch über wichtige Informationen in Kenntnis setzen könnte. Ich weiß, die Entscheidung liegt bei Euch, ob Ihr ihm einen Besuch abstatten möchtet. Nur ist dies von großer Wichtigkeit und aus diesem Grunde wäre ich wirklich erfreut, wenn Ihr mich dorthin begleiten würdet", legte Legolas in einem äußerst raschen Sprechtempo dar, welches ungewöhnlich war, da er für gewöhnlich schwerfällig sprach, was seinen Worten eine Bedeutsamkeit und Autorität einhauchte.

Ungeduldig wartete er ihre Antwort ab und zog dabei sein Hemd stramm, sodass es an seiner Brust leicht spannte und man dadurch die Züge eines muskulösen Oberkörpers feststellen konnte. Sophia hingegen lag sprachlos und überrumpelt in ihrem Bett. Ihr Vater? Ihr leiblicher Vater? Sophia wurde ihr ganzes Leben lang nur von ihrer Mutter aufgezogen, von welcher sie im Alter von zwei Jahren adoptiert wurde. Von ihrem biologischen Vater verloren beide nie ein Wort, da diesen die junge Frau nicht als wichtig empfand und sie dadurch nie das Gefühl hatte, dass sie nach diesem suchen sollte. Doch jetzt hatte sie plötzlich einen Vater und diesen sollte sie nun besuchen? Noch immer lag sie wie vereist im Bett und blickte den Elben mit geweiteten Augen an. In Sophia hatte sich regelrecht eine Wand aufgebaut, welche ihr es nicht ermöglichte, dass sie denken oder gar sprechen konnte.

„Verzeiht mir bitte! Es war unverschämt von mir, Euch damit zu belasten", brach Legolas die Stille und auf seinen Wangen konnte man für wenige Sekunden eine leichte Röte erhaschen.

Vornehm kehrte er ihr den Rücken zu und schritt auf die Türe zu.

„Warten Sie!", rief sie ihm hinter her, „Ok, ich werde Sie begleiten. Aber nur deswegen, weil ich hoffe, dass etwas Licht ins Dunkle gebracht wird".

Ein breites, zufriedenes Lächeln machte sich in Legolas' Gesicht breit und brachte seine weißen Zähne zum Vorschein.

„Habt Dank! Es erheitert mich zutiefst, dass Ihr Euch mir anschließen werdet", erwiderte der Prinz, verbeugte sich kurz und verließ daraufhin das Zimmer.

Sophia drehte sich zur Seite und schob die Bettdecke über ihre Schultern. Draußen schien der Mond auf den Wald hinab und hüllte ihn in eine silberne Farbe. Die zuvor saftiggrünen Baumblätter glitzerten nun unter seinem Licht wie Kristalle. Das Gras wehte sanft im Wind und das friedliche Rauschen der Blätter fügte sich zu traumhafte Klänge zusammen. Es war eine laue und ruhige Sommernacht, in der nur der Moment bedeutsam war und der Rest an Wichtigkeit verlor. Erneut schloss die junge Frau ihre Augen, um endlich Ruhe in ihren wirren Gedanken zu erhalten. Hoffend, dass der Schlaf ihr einwenig von all den Wirrnissen abnehmen könnte, schritt sie in das Reich der süßen Träume hinüber.

* * *

_Am nächsten Tag…_

„Wartet, ich helfe Euch", erklang eine männliche Stimme hinter Sophia.

Etwas erschrocken drehte sie sich um und erblickte den blonden Schopf des Prinzen, welcher ihren linken Fußknöchel umfasste, sie hochhob und die junge Frau schließlich sicher im Pferdesattel landete.

„Ihr braucht keine Angst zu haben. Ich werde Euer Pferd sicher leiten", sprach Legolas noch, bevor er sich abwendete und auf sein Pferd aufsaß.

Dieses schnaubte zufrieden und begann sogleich sich vorwärts zu bewegen. Es war noch früh am Morgen und die Sonne stieg hinter den Baumwipfeln empor. Ihr Licht glühte in einem zarten Rot und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen ergossen sich wie Gold über den Düsterwald. Eine leichte Brise erweckte die Natur zum Leben und machte die bevorstehende Hitze erträglich. Gemächlichen Schrittes ließen Legolas, Sophia und vier Soldaten nun den königlichen Palast hinter sich und verschwanden hinter dem Dickicht der Bäume. Die Äste, welche reichlich mit Blättern behangen waren, bildeten eine Art Schutzschild vor der Sonne und deren Hitze. Lediglich vereinzelt konnte sie sich einen Weg durchbahnen und warf verschiedene Muster auf den Boden. Als Sophia nun so auf dem Ross saß und ihre Umgebung betrachtete, kam sie ins Grübeln. Alles erschien ihr noch immer so verwunderlich und Furcht einflößend. Dieses Land erinnerte sie mehr an ein Land im Traume als an die Wirklichkeit. Die eigenartigen Menschen mit den spitzen Ohren erregten stets ihr Erstaunen. Auch die Namen, die sie besaßen, wirkten sehr altertümlich.

Hin und wieder sah sich Legolas nach ihr um. Denn der lange, anstrengende Ritt zehrte an ihren Kräften und allmählich bemächtigte sie die Müdigkeit. Nur mit viel Achtsamkeit schaffte sie es, die schweren Augenlider offen zu halten. Als die Sonne letztendlich ihren höchsten Punkt am Himmel erreicht hatte, legten sie eine kurze Pause ein. Freundlich reichte ihr einer der Soldaten einen mit Wasser gefüllten Beutel sowie ein Stück Brot, welches die junge Frau hastig verschlang.

Es war bereits spät abends, als sie an einem kleinen Häuschen ankamen, über dem ein Baum schützend seine Äste ausgebreitet hatte. Vorsichtig stieg Sophia von ihrem Pferd herab und war erleichtert, als sie das Gras unter ihren Füßen spüren konnte. Begleitet von den Soldaten schritten die junge Frau und der Prinz auf das Haus zu und zogen verdutzt die Augenbrauen zusammen, als sie die weitoffenstehende Türe bemerkten. Ein übelriechender, beißender Gestank stieg ihnen in die Nase. Verwesungsgestank und der eisige Geruch von Blut hingen in der Luft und zog sich wie Nebelschwaden um die kleine Gruppe. Geschwind stürmten die vier Soldaten an Sophia und Legolas vorbei und eilten in das Haus. Der Elbenprinz ahnte bereits Böses, hoffte jedoch zugleich, dass sich seine Befürchtung nicht bewahrheiten würde.

„Bleibt hinter mir!", flüsterte Legolas ihr zu und drückte sie mit einer festen Handbewegung nach hinten.

Mit angstverzerrtem Gesicht ging sie dem Elben nun nach. Das von weitem so lieblichwirkende Haus versetzte die junge Frau jetzt in Entsetzen. Übelkeit stieg in ihr hoch, als der ekelhafte Geruch immer stärker wurde und keinen Raum mehr für frische Luft ließ. Ihre zitternden Hände umklammerten den geflochtenen Gürtel. Allmählich glaubte sie eine Person am Boden liegen zu sehen, um der sich eine dunkelrote Flüssigkeit ausgebreitet hatte. Als Sophia schließlich die weitgeöffneten Augen erblickte, welche leer in eine Richtung starrten, sowie die aufgeschlitzte Kehle und das blutbefleckte Gewand, fiel sie entsetzt zu Boden. Eine plötzliche Hitze entfaltete sich wie Feuer in ihr. Ein Schwindelgefühl bemächtigte sie und die Aufregung erschwerte ihr das Atmen, sodass sie krampfhaft nach Luft rang.

„Mist!", hörte sie Legolas fluchen, welcher mit dem Fuß gegen einen stumpfen Baumstamm schlug.

Besorgt kniete sich dieser daraufhin neben der bleichen Sophia nieder.

* * *

(1) Düsterwald

(2) Guten Tag


End file.
